Talk:Crucible
Function Unknown? I though it was made to fight the Reapers, I think Commdor is the one who told me that. Shouldn't this be added.--Legionwrex 01:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :To be clear, the art book says zip about what the Crucible does in ME3. I do know exactly what it does (and yes, that it's anti-Reaper superweapon you learn about in the Mars mission revealed by Game Informer), but that information can't be added because it's not official yet. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The crucible has the capability, the citadel amplifies it. As the Catalyst says: "The Crucible has changed me". Mr. Mittens 21:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) i think there should be some mention of the Illos scientists and the connection to the crucible/catalyst. They obviously knew the truth and wanted the next cycle to have a chance. user: awayorafk Prothean VI name change depending on Paragon/Renegade On my evil bitch playthough the VI's name was Vengeance instead of Victory. i noticed this too. Foreshadowing? user: awayorafk What? Evidance?--FossilLord 17:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is there no 'The" Is there anyone who is in favor of renaming the article to "The Crucible" :Nope. When it's introduced in-game, we're told that the project has been named "Crucible", not "The Crucible". And, on the War Assets display in the war room, it's listed as "Crucible", not "The Crucible". Since "The" is not part of the project name, it shouldn't be part of the article name. It's the same reason the article on the Citadel is entitled Citadel, not "The Citadel", and the Destiny Ascension's article is Destiny Ascension, not "The Destiny Ascension", etc. SpartHawg948 09:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Lowest Military Strenght At least how much military strenght do i need not to wipe out the human? --Vojtagreger 15:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :This is not a guide, this is just an information source for this topic. -- (Lone Hunter 20:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC)) Liara specifically mentions a possibility of the crucible misfiring if it is used without being understood. I think that the low EMS/misfire correlation should be mentioned. awayorafk Trivia *In an email that Mordin sends you, he makes an analogy about the Tower of Bebel and the Crucible. I mentioned this, and it was taken down. It wasnt speculative, fictional, or anything like that. Its in-game and relevant to the heading: 'trivia'. If the lame reference made in The Art of ME constitutes interesting trivia, then this definitely does too. This would also add more insight to players looking for some kind of context. ok, its up now. thanks everyone. good addition to the article. --user: awayorafk Like The Halo Array? The Halo Arrayhttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Array from Halo seem similar to The Crucible in that reaches across the galaxy and they are meant to get rid of a threat to all beings in the Galaxy Any other thoughts on this? It really is an interesting train of thought. --Stabber ApSig 04:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they are pretty similar in that regard. I get the feeling the Crucible really owes its "punch" to the Reapertech it utilizes to fire (Citadel+Relays) - it's more of a big plug-in than a weapon, really. But other than that, they seem to operate in pretty similar ways OperativeKlause 04:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :If your EMS is too low and you pick the Destroy Ending, it will pretty much become a Halo Array in which it wipes out all life in the galaxy. The Citadel looks very much like the Ark from Halo 3 and the energy released from the Crucible is released with pretty much the same animation and visuals as the Halo Ring being fired in Halo 3. Technically, the Mass Effect series, if you picked the worst possible Destroy Ending, could actually be a prequel to the Halo story. In Halo, there are tons of Forerunner ruins which do bear slight resemblence to Prothean architecture. A cross over between the two series would actually work pretty well. Master Chief is John Sheppard!!! General Heed 04:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn't remotely what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 04:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I put the blog for this right here at this link http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Stabber_ApSig/Crucible_like_Halo_Array%3F--Stabber ApSig 11:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Crucible's status We know what happens to the relays, the Citadel, the galaxy and its people in the end, but what happens to the Crucible itself after the activation? Leader Vladimir 18:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :It exploded. Mictlantecuhtli 18:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The Crucible kinda bears some resemblance to the ship, Discovery One in 2001: Space Odyssey. Anyone notice? --Dantanius 22:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) edit conflict sorry about that, I was intending to undo the anonymous user's edit and ended up undoing the undoing Midnightpiranha (talk) 23:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::This really isn't the point of talk pages, and you where justified the second you undid your edit, there is no need for additional clarification.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Homeworlds? In the 4th issue of mass effect homeworlds Liara goes into a Kaje prothean ruin and gets pieces of cade that she uses to unlock designs inside the mars archives can someone add this to the entry i feel it is a important bit of background information and helps explain the Crucible's sudden appearance.--FossilLord 17:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Yield I feel the need to point out that the energy required to destroy a mass relay is 10^44 joules or 1 foe, that of the output equivalent to a supernova. It would also have to be traveling incredibly fast to destroy every relay in the galaxy within the time span of, what was it, under a minute? I think its safe to say this technology far outclasses anything in Halo. It would have to be traveling at literally lightspeed and firing at multiplying foes per second. This is insanity the ridiculous high-end power of this weapon! I think this should be addressed in-article (not the part about outclassing Halo, that goes without saying.) --DC Ambrose (talk) 17:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Got anything to back that up, such as in-game lore and formulas that came up with that approximation? Interesting, but I have to be skeptical.--Nord Ronnoc (talk) 19:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Crucible and Leviathan Connection? Should it be considered trivia that Leviathans appear to know more about the Crucible then they let on? The scene where Shepard converses with the Leviathan hints that it knows more about the Crucible then it simply wasn't completed. :Too speculative to be trivia, I think. Elseweyr (talk | ) 21:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The Leviathans have been watching the races around the galaxy ever since the first harvest. They know everything about the Crucible.